User talk:Anonymous ONI agent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega Bloks Halo Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Master Chief/@comment-Anonymous ONI agent-20110319003448 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deb1701 (Talk) 00:35, March 19, 2011 Hello I need 7 admins with god quality for the wiki. Do you want to become the third admin? - 99alextheman99 18:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) There, you are now an admin! - 99alextheman99 18:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Waaaah! I love halo megabloks but my pelican broke. i havent played with them much since 02:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sigbox Yes, I would like one. - 99alextheman99 03:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks for saying hi. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It's Time I think its time to make pages again. And also, please respond to this on your own talk page, it's better and me and Deb do it. - 99alextheman99 23:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) In Game Pics All of them have been put on the pages, and I am ready to put in the second batch, if you've got any. - 99alextheman99 16:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Great resource *THUMBS_UP* --Bricker.ru 08:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) GO ON XBOX RIGHT NOW - 99alextheman99 22:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Just signed up to the forum as Syrath101, waiting for Admins approval. Imposter101 20:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) My profiles registered and I've made some posts. Imposter101 16:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Go to Chat Either Spartan Bloks or the wiki, i'm bored. - 99alextheman99 18:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Upload Image Dear Anonymous ONI agent, I tried to upload an image to the Fuel Rod Gun page, I don't think I figured it how to post it yet. Sorry if I messed anything up, I'll try to look up how to do it for next time. Thanks for your time, Skyrock213 What do you mean? I don't know what you are reffering to, aand most things I add are based off of the Halo Wiki, and unless something is out of place, and are correct. I would like example of this, and what you mean by it. -SubterraAce 9-Volt Jellyfish 00:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) My fault Yah, I should have read that, so that was my fault and I take full responsility. 9-Volt Jellyfish 03:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Will work on that later (gotta go to school). YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!!!!! Banning Should I ban Halomaster 2011 now? Imposter101 21:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Promotion questions Do I just check the edits and fix any that are unproductive? 9-Volt Jellyfish 01:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Why? And how do I find out how long it is because once I know I'll do it. Imposter101 15:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ??? Why were you banned? - 99alextheman99, Founder of the Wiki 15:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Arbiter Quotes Should we make a section for the Arbiters quotes? Imposter101 21:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes not the major quotes just minor ones, the ones there should be left. Imposter101 21:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) TERIDAX Yes, I think we should. - 99alextheman99, Founder of the Wiki 00:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) How do you do that thing for coments with the pic of the spartan? Don't type classified or top secret because I have had that happen 100's of times!TERIDAX 00:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok how can you trace my router cause that is just plane creepy I don't own any of those things just acounts except for MS Studios and BOB the smily face because MS is my anitials and the Studios part happens to be my work or studio with making Youtube video, ideas on how to make the world a better,researching Scotland cause I realy want to go ther excetra. But the M over the S is my insignia and it is so noone can steal my pics. You know it's not like I'm doing anything eleagle. But seriously how can you trace peoples routers to find peoples houses?TERIDAX 02:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) And how do you make a sigbox but if it's something that can't be easyily done you know downloading installing getting permission can you make one for me and also BOB the elite and Steve the spartan belong to me you know in halo games and hopfuly in real life if I can get My McFarlane Figures customised.TERIDAX 02:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) So if you like transformers too do you like transformers prime too. If you do check out my wiki that I will need help with what making pages and makeing the home page snazzy and all anyway weres the lik but I have to test it first so it may change: http://www.primeapedia.wikia.com. It works!TERIDAX 01:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool I am too, but being that I watch the hub alot 1980's transformers and transformers prime comes on and in thos thing stay along the lines of each other because you know Prime tries to stay G1 and Bay's films stray from that path and it gets confusing and all but I can keep up with it all so I call that a WIN WIN.TERIDAX 20:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know, but they do stay on the same basic story and plot line though, but in TF3 DOTM Starscream was just plane funny when Sam was trying to kill him.TERIDAX 00:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) i I've banned Trando for a hundred years, and have rolled back his edits, I will crush the trolls with my iron fist. Imposter101 15:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) This James person doesn't look like a good one, and the last thing we need is kids who can't spell and spam "OMGZ THATZ COOLZ???!!?!?!?!?", should I consider raising my ban hammer? Imposter101 16:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It was noblezero's pathetic attempts to get back at me by Calling my Warhammer 40,000 army gay, I think insulting that backwater being isn't really that bad and I must adress the problem with an iron fist and remove the weak before it destroys the wiki. Imposter101 10:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Noble Zero and his desperate attempts to annoy me will always fail, making him look further stupid makes it feel better, I took time to write those warnings. Imposter101 23:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hello Whats Your Fav set Mines the Peilcan Also i noticed the 2012 pages have not been updated so im going to do that as i have info on them Issues Some of the sets Only have the ingame info and not what there like as sets Should i Add info cause i have nearly all of the sets Pvt B.carmine 12:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Imposter101 is treating me like a grunt he is threating to ban me because he does not belive i have info on the 2012 pages and he says my edits are "Pointless" Please set him Right or i might Quit this wiki Pvt B.carmine 17:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Dont Bother About Inposter101 It was Just a misunderstanding Pvt B.carmine 17:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking users who properly work on the wiki can rise up in rank (Chat mods and Roll backers) but I'll quickly remove trouble makers. --Herald of the Saint 19:45, February 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks for reconising my work,as you said I will keep up my edits with accuraty m2master7 11:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) New Admin Hi ONI I suggest Eric becomes an Admin, for excellent edits across the wiki. I also suggest this due to the fact despite English not being his first Language, his edits are generally mistake free unlike another member I believe you suggest become an Admin. --Herald of the Saint 13:01, March 1, 2012 (UTC) hey Just to warn you imposter seems to be on edge/angry do you know where to report abusive comments ( he has made fun of my grammar and spelling 7 times here, 1 on my own wiki( banned him there) i added a page on the universe collection's warthog, there was two edits later, from him, one catergories, one pointless edit which he did nothing (summary- porr grammar) As you are a head admin could you have a word with him, ps what does the rollback do? m2master7 17:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello ONI Mewtoo's comments on my 'attacks' are over reactions, I critisied him on his wiki becuase he had hypocritical rules that stated grammar was importent, I've removed several edits he made which have in fact been pointless for spesifications reasons and otherwise. Herald of the Saint 23:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hello ONI I am sorry for any recent difficulties you've been having with my activitys and such, my actions were ditatee by a hope to make the wiki better. However, I only slandered Noble Zero, and in all respects he did make several attempts to spam and act like a smart arse. I never insulted Mewtoo, I only told him he should't critize others grammar or spelling when his concept of it was non existent, though that was wrong and I should not of been so harsh. However, several of his edits have been pointless and I have been attempting to stop a flow of poor edits and such from floating the wiki. Thats really all I can say. Herald of the Saint 07:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks Thank you for being so kind in this m2master7 11:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Mewtoo master has exagerated the situation tremendously Hello ONI I believe that since this wiki is not a dictatorship or has rules against it, that I may dispute the situation between me and Mewtoo master. 1. I never insulted him on his grammar, I simply wanted him if he continued to add edits that had poor spelling and grammar I would ban him. 2. He did create edits that were poor or pointless, adding info that was already stated or pointless trivia seemed a candidate for removal. 3. The other wiki Mewtoo had created and claimed I had 'attacked' him on had ridiculous and at best hypocritical rules on grammar, which I simply stated were pointless and not smart to post when his level of grammar is non existent and his attempts to 'frighten' me by threatening me with a ban and contacting the wiki heads were obvious signs of an attempt to stop me for complaining about his speeling and grammar. 4. I suggest a warning is given, stating that lying or exagerating a situation for benefits is a bannable offence is given too him. Herald of the Saint 08:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Anonymous ONI Agent. I just wanted to say that my last skirmisher update was an error. I wanted to upload a photo without actually saving it on my computer. I am so sorry. Jediknightanakin1114 15:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC)